Hearing devices provide sound for the wearer. Some examples of hearing devices are headsets, hearing aids, speakers, cochlear implants, bone conduction devices, and personal listening devices. Hearing aids provide amplification to compensate for hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to their ear canals. In various examples, a hearing aid is worn in and/or around a patient's ear. The sounds may be detected from a patient's environment using the microphone in a hearing aid and/or received from a streaming device via a wireless link. Wireless communication may be performed for programming the hearing aid and receiving information from the hearing aid. In examples of binaural hearing aids, wireless communication may also be performed between the hearing aids when being worn in and/or around the opposite ears of the wearer (referred to as “ear-to-ear communication”). The performance of such wireless communication is affected by various environmental factors including loading effects of the wearer's head on the antennas of the hearing aids. As these factors change with time and wearer, there is a need for ongoing monitoring and adjustment of wireless communication, including the ear-to-ear communication, for hearing aids to ensure acceptable performance.